1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase inhibitor.
2. Prior Art
As the first generation of drugs for the treatment of atherosclerosis by inhibiting the activity of HMG-CoA reductase, there are known Mevinolin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,938), pravastatin sodium (U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,227), and simvastatin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,784), which are fungal metabolites or of the chemical modifications. Recently, synthetic inhibitors of HMG-CoA reductase such as fluvastatin (F. G. Kathawala et al., 8th Int'l Symp. on Atherosclerosis, Abstract Papers, p. 445, Rome (1988)) and BMY 22089 (GB Pat. No. 2,202,846) are developed as the second generation drugs.